


Fated

by WritingBastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBastard/pseuds/WritingBastard
Summary: A warrior faces the end of her journey.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Short work loosely based off a piece of art I saw today. Had to write about it, and this is the final result. Feedback is appreciated, hope you enjoy!

The Goddess held the warrior in Her right hand.

"Was your revenge worth it? Did it heal your pain? Fill the void in your soul?"

The voice reverberated in her ears. She chanced a look up at Her face. She could see the cracks in the marble-like skin, the gold filigree adorning Her forehead. Heavy eyelids covered in black gold hid Her eyes, but she couldn't forget what they looked like. The Goddess' hair filled the space around her, a jet black sea encompassing everything. The warrior's limbs might as well be lead. She couldn't move under Her presence, the fatigue had set in long ago. Her body longed desperately for rest.

As she looked down at her hands, still covered with dry blood, she contemplated the question. The answer had been obvious to her since the beginning of her journey. The Goddess raised her farther still, so that she was kneeling in front of Her eyes. The eyelids opened. Forced to confront the truth of her quest, she looked up from between her strands of hair.

"No."

Her vision filled with stars.


End file.
